


Anyone

by mathilderunout



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, M/M, POV John Watson, Post S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathilderunout/pseuds/mathilderunout
Summary: Just my 2cents what happend in Series 4.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The characters do not belong to me.

He was sitting on the bench again, his bench.

At least that’s what he thought this bench was.

A place just for himself. Where he could enjoy the silence and watch the culvers sitting in the tree opposite.

A place of which he grew fonder with every passing day for the opportunity to clear out his mind and breathe in clean air.

A place he hated with every minute ticking by. Every minute wasted with this never ending task of just killing time. Of sitting around with nothing to do but waiting.

Waiting for the nurse to let him back inside to his best friend's room; his partner's room.

Daily the staff would kick him out so they could change the catheter, clean him and exercise with him to reduce potential muscle lost.

For the first few days after he had lost consciousness again he would sit by his bedside talking nonsense just to keep him company. Then he started reading him old entries from his blog. Later old case files. In the end he got his hands on cold cases.

Getting no reaction from the man he started to bargain. _You made a vow!_

From time to time the others would join them. Talking sense or nonsense just for their own sake so it would seem. It was all the same for him anyway. He wouldn’t listen to them, he couldn’t.

Time crept by and he lost all words. He just cried silently, later more than audible into to the bed sheets. I _'m not the man you thought I was._

Nothing.

_I wanted more. I still do_.

After four weeks they shut down the life supporting system. He didn’t die. So he kept talking in the hopes Sherlock would find his way back home.

_There isn’t anyone but you._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction in a foreign language.


End file.
